The Modeling show
by The Black Gryphon
Summary: What happens if the DOA2 girls were in a modeling show? ^^ A short fic I wrote in 7 minutes a LONG time ago. R+R (it's rare to get humor from me...)


"Where are my Black High heels?" Lei-Fang yelled from her room.  
"Where's my gun?" Tina asked, looking for the toy gun she needed.  
"Over there. The sliver one is yours, the Black one is mine, and the silver-black one is Kasumi's." Lei-Fang, finally finding her shoes, said.  
"I prefer my short sword better!" Kasumi commented.  
"Lei-Fang! Have you seen my makeup kit?" Helena asked from her dressing room. "Well, somebody better find the makeup kit otherwise Helena will scare everyone right out of the audience." Ayane remarked snidely.  
"WHAT WAS THAT?" Helena yelled.  
"Ayane, shut up!" Kasumi said, appearing from her room.  
"Nothing!" Ayane said, looking away. Lei-Fang and Kasumi sighed as the director appeared.  
"Okay girls, Kasumi and Ayane go out first, followed By Helena. Kasumi, get changed quickly and you, Tina, and Lei-Fang will go out. Then it goes Ayane and Helena... and that's just the first 20 minutes. Now chop chop!" The Director (who is also the author in disguise) said, walking away.  
"Ugh, I can't believe I have to wear this thing." Lei-Fang said, holding up the 2 piece. "Oh I'm sure Jann Lee will like it." Tina teased.  
"Sure, and every other guy in the audience. This barely covers anything up THERE! And to boot, I have the skimpiest of all 3 of the outfits!" Lei-Fang sharply said. "And Then there's the final suit." Helena added.  
"Lets not go there. I'm still trying to get out of it." Lei-Fang said, going into her dressing room to change.  
"Hurry up girls!" The director from far off said.  
"Yes madam!" They all replied.  
  
~~~~~Auditorium~~~~  
  
Hayate, Hayabusa, and Jann Lee sat down, next to Zach, Leon, Bass, and Gen fu. "Have they started yet?" Hayate asked.  
"Nope. I wonder what their gonna wear." Bass said, Gen fu ignoring it all together, reading a book. (AN: Most people see him is a pervert in their stories, but I prefer him to be more serious.  
"This is all just a big promotion to get money." Gen Fu said, when the lights dimmed. Forcing him to put away his book, the others focused on the run way.  
"Ladies and gentlemen of the press! I present you the new summer clothing line! First up, Kasumi and Ayane here are wearing a lovely set of dresses. The light material makes it..." Kasumi and Ayane walked out in nearly identical Sundresses, Ayane's Pale peach and spaghetti strapped while Kasumi's was a pale blue and was tied up at the neck. They walked to the end of the walkway, circled once and walked back, while Helena entered.  
"Helena here is wearing a nice little evening dressed the creator likes to call Wine rose." Indeed the color was of a wine red. The bottom part looked a lot like her C1 costume, but her top was 1 single piece much like Ayane's c1 costume top.  
  
~~~~~Back stage~~~~  
"We're next." Lei-Fang said.  
"Okay girls, lets make this look good!" Tina said.  
"Yeah!" Kasumi and Lei-Fang said.  
  
~~~~~Back out front~~~~  
  
Tina, Lei-Fang and Kasumi walked out, long black cloaks covering their forms. Jann Lee, Hayate, Hayabusa, Bass, and Zach paid great attention while Leon and Gen fu decided to talk about something else.  
"Now for all you guys, Here is a SPECIAL little outfit! Show 'em Girls!" And suddenly the cloaks where literally THROWN off to reveal skimpy little Bikini's a Gun and a gun holster on a belt by each of the girls side. Jann Lee Nearly punched someone while Hayabusa and Hayate stared.  
"WHAT THE?????"  
Lei-Fang was wearing the simplest but the most revealing outfit. It was Red in color and barely covered the chest and looked much like a bra except it need a not in the back. The Bottom part was small, a tie on, and showed a great amount of her butt and legs. Tina's was Black, A large piece of cloth holding up the triangular shaped piece over her chest, her bottom part much like her c1. Kasumi's was a mix both. The shape was like Lei-Fang's but the bottom part was like Tina's. They all drew their guns and shot blanks into the air.  
"WHOOO! Tina! Lei-Fang! Kasumi! Show that fine ass!" Zach cried. He disappeared under the fists of Jann Lee, Hayate, Bass, and Hayabusa. Needless to say, Zach didn't get to see the rest of the show.  
"That... that thing is WAY to skimpy for my Little sister!" Hayate yelled out. "0_o;;;;" was Hayabusa's reaction.  
"WHAT THE **** ***** **** IS THAT THING?" Jann Lee cried out. Lei-Fang and Kasumi both winked at the audience, while Tina blew a raspberry out into the audience. They all retrieved their cloaks and walked back stage while Ayane and Helena appeared in matching costumes of Their c3 (Helena) and c2 (Ayane's) Only both in black. As they went back in, other unknown modelers came out. Hayate, Hayabusa, and Jann Lee stared at each other and then stood up, leaving a stunned bass and the uninterested Gen Fu and Leon there.  
  
~~~~~Backstage~~~~  
"Oh my god! That was so embarrassing!" Lei-Fang said, blushing, changing into her next costume (a Cream colored version of her C2).  
"Aw, that's nothing! What about that juicy little dress at the end?" Tina asked. "WHAT dress?" Jann Lee said right behind them. All 3 girls jumped.  
"Jann Lee! How did you get back here?" Lei-Fang said, stuttering.  
"Since when do you wear those kinds of dresses???" Hayate interrupted, glaring at Kasumi.  
"Big brother." Kasumi said. Suddenly...  
"ARGH!!! YOU ALL DIE!" And the sounds of smashing chairs, screams of men, and the enraged Bass rang through. Sighing, the director came in.  
"Girls, take a 10 minute break while the guys here fight off bass.  
"Huh?" Hayate, Hayabusa, and Jann Lee asked when they were all thrown out in front of Bass.  
"DIE!!!!!!" He cried.  
"ARGH!" The 3 cried.  
  
"Kasumi, can you hand me those ribbons and pins?" Lei-Fang asked, brushing her long hair.  
"Sure. Hey Lei-Fang." Kasumi asked.  
"Hrm?"  
"Why did you grow out your hair?" Kasumi asked.  
"What do you mean?" Lei-Fang asked.  
"Well, in the first DoA, your hair was short and usually in a ponytail. I was wondering why."  
"I thought I looked better this way."  
"And why is your bust size smaller?"  
"Don't go there. The artists and programmers did it."  
"oh. Hand me my Short sword will ya?"  
"Girls!" Everyone turned around. The director came up.  
"Girls, the show is canceled. Too much damage. The show will be next week." The Director said.  
"Okay."  
"Oh yeah, next time, don't invite your Boy friends." The Director grumbled and walked away.  
"You lucked out Lei-Fang! You didn't have to wear it!" Tina said.  
"I still want to know what it was." Jann Lee Said, arriving with Hayate and Hayabusa. "Erk." Tina said. Lei-Fang was in her dressing room, getting OUT of that costume. Edging toward the door, Ayane, Tina, and Helena blocked the door. Jann Lee pushed past them and slammed open the door. Lei-Fang stood there, half out of her last dress. the top was a Traveling Monk's (like tengu's costume) straps with the large puffs but it traveled down into a V and then turned into a skirt split open in the front. The fact that it was that revealing and she was taking off the main top, *she had already taken off her fake wings* and he was staring at her...  
"IEEE! PERVERT!" *SLAP!*  
  
~~~~~Later~~~~~  
"Lei-Fang it was a accident!"  
"Hrmp!"  
"Do you get the feeling that he wanted to see that?" Kasumi asked Hayate. "No idea. I didn't get to see." Hayate replied absentmindedly. "WHAT?" Ayane yelled, suddenly appearing.  
"I still think that Lei-Fang, Tina, and Kasumi have a fine ass." Zach piped in. Suddenly he was running for his dear life from the whole gang. Tengu, on a building, sighed.  
"Stupid."  
  
Meanwhile in the now empty auditorium.  
"Your move."  
"Check..."  
Leon and Gen fu were STILL ignoring the fact that no one was there.  



End file.
